1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display (OELD) and process of fabricating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display and process of fabricating the same utilizing a color filter formed over an organic electro-luminescence device.
2. Description of Related Art
Panel displays serve as a communication interface between human and information, and the flat panel display is the leading trend. Wherein, the organic electro-luminescence display apparatus, with advantages such as self-luminescence, wide view angle, low power consumption, simple manufacturing process, low cost, low work temperature range, high responsive speed and full colors, has a great potential of becoming the mainstream flat panel display product in its next generation.
The organic electro-luminescence display utilizes the self-luminescence characteristic of the organic luminescent materials to achieve the display purpose. The emission structure of the organic electro-luminescence display is mainly composed of a pair of electrodes and an organic functional material layer. The emission mechanism of the organic electro-luminescence display works by currents flowing through the anode and the cathode, and electrons and holes meeting in the organic functional material layer to emit excitions. Thereby, the organic functional material layer with the emission mechanism will emit different colors according to the characteristics of its materials.
Because the life spans of the conventional organic luminescent materials are inconsistent, their applicability is limited. For instance, due to the different life spans of the red, green and blue organic luminescent materials, the colors fade away in different timing and thus the hues become unbalanced. In order to avoid the inconsistency of organic luminescent materials, researchers have developed an emission structure combining organic electro-luminescence devices and color filters to utilize a single-colored organic luminescent material in a single display apparatus.
However, the emission structure, combining the organic electro-luminescence devices and the color filters, may incur another problem. A solvent must be used when fabricating the color filters, but the solvent can damage the organic electro-luminescence devices formed over the substrate. The conventional solution is to form the color filters over the substrate after the organic electro-luminescence devices formed over the substrate are sealed.
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a conventional back emission organic electro-luminescence display. As shown in FIG. 1, the organic electro-luminescence display 100 comprises a color filter glass 110, a substrate 120, a covering substrate 130, a plurality of sealants 140, a plurality of patterned separator structures 150, a plurality of organic electro-luminescence devices 160, and a plurality of color filters 170. Because the solvent, used when fabricating the color filters 170, can damage the organic electro-luminescence devices 160, the organic electro-luminescence devices 160 and the color filters 170 are fabricated respectively and then attached. Therefore, another glass substrate (the color filter glass 110) is required in the aforementioned fabricating process.
To sum up, the conventional process of fabricating the organic electro-luminescence display requires more glass substrates (for example, three pieces of the glass substrates are required as shown in FIG. 1). It not only increases the cost, but also the weight and thickness of the display apparatus. In addition, the process of aligning and attaching the organic electro-luminescence devices and the color filters is very complicated and time consuming.